Piss Cakehole
Piss Cakehole is a RED Sniper TF2 Monster created by YouTube user JT90INTHEHOUSE. His theme song is Potion Shop from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. '' His ''Rage theme is Boss Battle from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Appearance Piss Cakehole's attire features an increased hue and exposure change, Sharingan symbols on his shirt, back of his vest, and on his watch. He has blood covered up on his face and arms. He also has a mild disfigurement on his eye sockets, which it shows blood vessels are heavily shown across from the interior towards the outside of the sockets. He arms the Medic's remodeled bonesaw as his signature weapon, however he can have any bladed weapon he can use for carving if he lose his bonesaw, spawn it in his Rage Mode, or simply have any type of blade at first. Behavior And Personality He's such an eccentric individual, he only relaxes when he rests in spawn rooms or any quiet habitats. When an intruder is invading or disturbing his property, he wakes him up instantly by smelling the victim's position, which turns him into a lunatic and dangerous being who has a thirst of cutting off the flesh, turning into a bloody, meaty sculpture of anyone he encounters. He will slide to the target until he gets to it within moments. He will arrive by introducing himself and threatening he's going to carve the victim. He will unleash a disturbing grin while laughing, holding up his weapon getting ready to carve the victim. Sometimes he will successfully carve the victim alive, giving out a taunt speech afterwards. Sometimes if the victim resists, Piss Cakehole will begin to become more aggressive and demented, putting a lot of effort into carving the target. If the target still resists and/or too powerful for Piss to carve the victim, he will become more angry and will give in into his Rage, flashing green and finish off the victim once and for all. After the victim is carved and confirmed dead, Piss Cakehole will feel relived and head back to his habitat and sleep until anyone else sets foot in his property. However, Piss Cakehole is not always dangerous and aggressive, he does do some good deeds. For instance, when he sees any animal in distress, regards if it's another freak or person harming it, he will save the animal's life and keep it as a pet afterwards, usually turning it in into a killer who likes to carve people, just like Piss. If Piss finds someone who shows some similarities what Piss exactly does, and even though he will sometimes start out by getting to know the freak aggressively, they can become used to each other, and may form alliances, even if temporarly. Powers and Abilities Piss Cakehole is unexpectedly strong for someone his size. Using only a bonesaw, he can completely slaughter a victim, disposing it from his skin, and the extent of his enemies' endurance is not a hindrance most of the time. He has mild telekinetic powers that are only used to lure his weapon to him whenever he loses it, and can scent victims that are near himself, sometimes can scent up to over 150 ft. away. He's an expert at using momentum to collide with his opponents and use the speed to carve them quickly. Be either sliding fast right at his victim or leaping at them, foes have little time to react before their muscles are left in a lifeless statue. One of the more noticeable attributes of Piss Cakehole is his incredible stamina. No matter how many times he's beat up or exploded, he can always get up back to fight. Sometimes, damaging him yelds little but a laugh, and takes a great deal of effort to have him weakened. His Green State, ''his empowered form he enters when enraged, improves his overall fighting capacity, as well as giving him the ability to propel himself in the air and summon other weapons, most notably a Katana blade. Upon entering the state, it causes an explosion that knocks back and damages foes that are too close. Piss Cakehole can manually produce this explosion up to three times in this state before the Rage goes away. Faults and Weaknesses Piss Cakehole's strenght and endurance are high by Freak standards, but there's a limit to these factors, and tough enough Freaks can sometimes shrug off his attacks or give him a good enough beating to put Piss down, at least temporarly. He also has a few major weaknesses: *Sometimes while sliding, he loses control and crashes into a wall, object or prop, among others. *He has absolutely no way of fighting outside melee range, and even though he may slide or leap at them very quickly, quick enemies may evade the attack, and Freaks who specialize in long range fighting can prevent Piss from even approaching. *He has a major weaknesses in Acid, which he is apparently more vulnerable than usual. Dropping a barrel of acidic material completely disposes of the monster. *He's uncomfortable when fighting on places of high altitude. *His Rage can blind him to the more strategic Freaks, allowing them to use this as their advantatge. *His rage form can also deactivate by other ways; being severely damaged, using his explosion ability thrice, and making contact to over 1000 degrees fahrenheit or acidic material. Trivia *The character, like Ass Pancakes and SoupCock Porkpie, is a spoof of Painis Cupcake. *The Sharigan symbols on his shirt are from the Manga/Anime [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto ''Naruto] and the symbols used are from the characters Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. *Most of the time, when he's done with a fight, the Boss Clear fanfare from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask plays. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *Piss Cakehole Carves Someone *Piss Cakehole's Encounter with Painis Cupcake *Piss Cakehole coming against DoomSpy *Piss Cakehole and Christian Brutal Sniper's Attacks *Piss Cakehole gets a pet bunny *Piss Cakehole Carves a Tough Heavy *Painis Cupcake Meets Piss Cakehole Remake *Late Saturday: Demo Samedi Strikes Back *Next Saturday: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part One *Saturday After Next: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part Two *Piss Cakehole Finds two new victims *Yup, it's my b-day *Piss Cakehole Encounters the Baby Pyro By the Community *Piss Cakehole meets the Piss Cake *Piss Cakehole vs. Dragh Vundabar (Part1) *Piss Cakehole vs. Dragh Vundabar (Part 2) *The Return of Dangerous Bacon *Carving the Ice ---- =Cakehole Piss= Cakehole Piss is a BLU Sniper TF2 Monster/Clone created by YouTube user JT90INTHEHOUSE. His theme song is Magic Hag's Potion Shop from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. His Rage theme is Boss Battle V5 from Starfox 64. Appearance Cakehole Piss is an opposite side of Piss Cakehole, he was first summoned by Demo Samedi as an attempt gift. Cakehole Piss' stupidity went from being Piss Cakehole's new partner to a new rival. He wears the same outfit Piss wears, but is a bluish-tealish style and seem to have no blood on his face unlike Piss Cakehole. He carries the Medic's Amputator as his tradition weapon, unlike Piss that he has the Medic's bone saw as his tradition weapon. Cakehole Piss is also noticably stupider than his counterpart; so far, though he has made multiple appearances, he has yet to do anything besides utter his introduction, other than carving a dead Demoman resurrected by Demo Samedi and mock Piss Cakehole once. His rage form shares the same abilities like Piss has in his rage form. His rage form is styled as a yellowish-greenish glowing form known as his "Yellow State." Cakehole Piss is portrayed by the BLU Sniper. Behavior And Personality He shares the same personality as Piss Cakehole. He is not helpful to anyone, even animals or freaks who are a bit like himself. Powers and Abilities *He can slide fast right at his victim. *He can scent victims that are near himself, sometimes can scent up to over 150 ft. away. *Rage Mode: Forming into his Yellow State, it gives him Sonic Speed, more strength, more weapons and can turn invulnerable. He can only use his rage mode when he is angry, scared or hurt. *He is skilled at acrobats. *He can use his telekinetic powers only; when to lure his weapon to him whenever he loses it. *Like Painis Cupcake, he has enhanced durability. *Can teleport away to Demo Samedi only when retreating. Faults and Weaknesses *His rage form can also deactivate by other ways; being severely damaged, making contact to over 1000 degrees fahrenheit or acidic material. *Acid *Heights *He can get enraged when someone ruins one of his meaty sculptures. *He's mostly a very dumb individual; he has tried carving his creator, Demo Samedi, without following his instructions before, though the latter is plenty strong enough to keep Cakehole in check. Though not proven, this stupidity and cluelessness may have a nullifying effect on how dangerous he is as he has little to no clue when to use his more potent abilities. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *Piss Cakehole Carves a Tough Heavy (cameo) *Late Saturday: Demo Samedi Strikes Back *Next Saturday: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part One (flashback) *Saturday After Next: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part Two (cameo) *Yup, it's my b-day *Piss Cakehole Encounters the Baby Pyro Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Berserkers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Multi-moded Category:Monsters made by JT90INTHEHOUSE